1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an X-ray generator, an X-ray detector and a method for taking X-ray images using the same which facilitates a retake of X-ray images taken in the same position and direction of the X-ray generator and the X-ray detector as the previous position and direction.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, in order to observe internal tissues of a living organism, X-rays, which are highly efficient in transmitting through a subject, are widely used in the medical industry. The X-rays are irradiated into a living organism and the X-rays transmitted through the subject are detected, thereby accurately observing structures of internal tissues of the living organism.
An X-ray generator and an X-ray detector may be used to take X-ray images. Since conventional X-ray generators and X-ray detectors tended to be much larger than a subject, they were generally placed in X-ray photography rooms of hospitals and users had to visit the hospital to take X-ray images.
However, in recent years, X-ray generators and X-ray detectors have been miniaturized and movable X-ray generators and X-ray detectors have become available. In addition, X-ray generators and X-ray detectors which can be carried by users and by which users can take X-ray images themselves have become available.
When the user take X-ray images while holding the X-ray generator or the X-ray detector for himself/herself, it is difficult to identify a relative positional relationship between the X-ray generator and the X-ray detector. Moreover, when the user intends to perform a retake of X-ray images in the same position and direction as the previous position and direction, in which the X-ray images have previously been taken, it may be difficult to determine whether the position and direction, in which the X-ray generator and the X-ray detector are currently arranged, are identical with the previous position and direction, in which the X-ray images were previously taken.